


wherever you go, i go;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, also i cant?? write?? south?????, guest star appearance from iowa, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damnit i wanted a good story of walking in on you two fucking this isn't how its supposed to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever you go, i go;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courteney the biggest nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=courteney+the+biggest+nerd).



> so im gonna dedicate this to the biggest nerd so that she can see these nerds being nerds. nERDS. also this is in the same au as play again, just so you people know, ok.

"Have you heard that the director is thinking about putting together an alpha team?" She's lying on her stomach on his bed with her feet in the air and hands on her chin. North snorts from the small bathroom just off from the left side of the door and pokes his head out the door to see his girlfriend examine her nails. Her candy floss pink hair was up in a messy ponytail, though it was starting to fall from the hair tie after being slept on all night - he'd asked her to take the bobby pins out, since he didn't like being scratched in the middle of the night unless they were doing other things. Anyway, it'd been a while since they'd, you know, had sex, and he wasn't up for the teasing he would get in the showers the morning afterwards. "You thinking that he'd pick you?" North raised an eyebrow and narrowly ducked out of the way when she threw a pair of socks at him. "Are you saying that im not skilled enough to be picked, _Dakota_?" Her tone was defensive, but playful and she was using his shared state name to annoy him. "I didn't- I never said that. I just said..." The bed creaked slightly as she moved to get off of it, her feet padding against the cold floor as she made her way to the bathroom, leaning her head on his back while he brushed his teeth. "Uh huh." He smiled around his toothbrush and reached behind him with his free hand to pull her closer, brushing his fingers across the skin on her side, earning him a slight shiver from the woman nestled against him. "Hmm." The vibration of her voice against his back made him smile, and he turned his head to look at her as much as he could with the way they were standing Feeling the muscles in his back move she looks up at him, a sleepy look on her face, eyes half lidded and drooping slightly. There's a wide smile on his face and he doesn't quite know when it got there, but he doesn't really mind. North spits out his toothpaste and washes it down the sink before turning around and pulling her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers and sighing, closing his eyes, a tired feeling coming over him.

 

They stay like that for a while until North's door slides open and South bimbles in with her hand over her eyes, peeking out through the gaps between fingers to see her way around. Seeing them in the bathroom she drops her hand dramatically, sighing heavily. "Damnit i wanted a good story of walking in on you two fucking this isn't how its supposed to go. I'm going to puke from the cute in here." Arizona's head turns towards the other woman, "Soo, you admit we're cute?" and North chuckles under his breath at how his sister set herself up for that one. "...Damnit. I fucking hate both of you." She pouts angrily and leaves, shouting echoing through the corridor before the door shuts, blocking out any sounds.

 

"I don't want him to pick you and take you away." Her voice pipes up after a minute of silence, and she nuzzles her face further into his chest to stop him from seeing her expression as she speaks. "I don't want this to be some sort of long distance thing. Where you get hurt and i can't be there to soothe you, or if you were to ever-" She pauses and North closes his eyes and looks down at her. Hands gripped tightly onto his shirt, tugging it slightly, fingers scrunching the fabric and delicately painted nails scratching his torso. "I don't want you to go, North." There's a hint of a sob in her voice and North pulls away from the hug and looks down at her, worry etched on his face and alight in his blue eyes. The pink haired tries to hide her face but he catches her arms and leans down, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. "I go, you go with me. Alright? No leaving eachother behind." Arie nods softly at his whispered words and North pulls her in for an actual kiss, only breaking away from her when his alarm sounds. "Breakfast?" He breathes against her lips, and smiles when she pecks his as a response. "Come on, then. I bet we can steal York's sausages before he comes in." There's a laugh from the side of him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making their way out of his room and down the corridor.

 

South was throwing bits of plastic at Iowa when they got there, and the look on the younger one's face was akin to throwing himself off of a building. He looked up at Arie as one hit his cheek, and North doesn't think he's ever seen a more done expression on anyone, ever. "This is why i don't get up early." Arie shrugged off North's arm and sat down to the side of the rookie, crossing her ankles under the table, "You don't get up because South will throw things at you?" she raised an eyebrow as she spoke, and North smiled slightly as he walked away to get their food. "Nah, i don't get up because i actually want to sleep and getting up early is for nerds." "Did you just call me a nerd, asswipe?" The rookie slowly turns his head towards the female Dakota's angry expression, "N- no-?" he shakes his head slowly, and Arizona watches as South gets up from her seat and proceeds to chase Iowa out of the room.

 

"Amazing." She turns her head to North at the side of her as he puts the tray down, "Hmm?" "How little it takes for my sister to get angry at someone." "Pft," The pink haired steals a grape off of his plate and pops it in her mouth, "Consider it one of her strong points, North. Becomes so much more applicible, then." she says over the piece of fruit in her mouth, and smiles at his expression after she's swallowed it. There's a raised eyebrow, but Arie's smug smile makes him break character for a second to lean over and kiss her - which gets a yell from the table beside them and a cough from York, who was standing in front of them. He looks up to his best friend and can see his girlfriend shielding the sausages from the other out of the corner of his eye. "Morning." There's a grumble as York sits on Iowa's vacant seat, and he props his head on his hands, a bored, annoyed look on his face. "...Fight, again?" He huffs and the only woman at the table rolls her eyes and pulls her plate closer to her - North figures its some kind of territory thing. ...With sausages.

 

Damn, these people were weird, but, apparently he loved them. One in particular, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sausage territory wars between arizona and york happen on wednesdays, at 9am, in the mess hall. be there or be beaten up by south dakota while new mexico watches from the doorway, and iowa is the look out.


End file.
